MrPokeguy9 TPWT
Summary Total Pokémon World Tour is Season 3 of MrPokeguy9's Total Pokémon Series, which is one of the more popular series that has had uploads on YouTube as of 2019. This season will feature 32 previous contestants from his series compete against 18 new players in a battle around the world where only one will remain and gain the title of winner of Total Pokémon World Tour and the 2 Million Poke grand prize. Just like the other seasons, this drama will be filled with more drama, plot twists, romance and general craziness than ever before! Teams/Contestants Team Moltres: * Blissey * Crawdaunt * Weavile * Sudowoodo * Ambipom * Arbok * Flareon * Ninetales * Mamoswine * Mismagius * Azelf * Mesprit * Pangoro * Sliggoo * Musharna Team Articuno: * Rapidash * Clefable * Corsola * Gliscor * Magcargo * Pelipper * Starmie * Vespiquen * Crustle * Chandelure * Aromatisse * Leavanny * Cinccino Team Zapdos: * Ludicolo * Staraptor * Shaymin * Dodrio * Roserade * Simisage * Mawile * Carracosta * Braixen * Keldeo * Stantler * Tropius * Zangoose Elimination Order: 58th: Leafeon - During the first challenge, Leafeon was unable to find her passport which meant she was unable to move forward in the game. However, after the challenge, Jynx revealed she hid Leafeon's passport to ensure she would not advance, which worked as Leafeon was eliminated from the game. 57th: Simisear - During the first challenge, Simisear was one of the 3 contestants who were still searching for their passport. However, when Crustle found his passport and got the last seat on the plane, Simisear was unable to find his passport in time and was eliminated from the game. 56th: Masquerain - Masquerain was always hyperactive and, during the Niagara Falls challenge, her enthusiasm to compete caused half of her team to fall off the rope, which costed her team the win. When Electabuzz was set on voting her off, a majority joined him, voting her off over Electabuzz. 55th: Bellossom - Bellossom was targeted by Mismagius for her two-faced nature and during the challenge in Greenland, Mismagius hypnotised her, causing her to lead her team in the wrong direction in order to lose. When Weavile put her up for elimination, he and Mismagius convinced their team that Bellossom needed to go and she was voted off over Weavile. 54th: Electivire - After coming out of the gate hotheaded and opinionated, Electabuzz was ready to be leader of his team and take control. However, in Puerto Rico, Electabuzz's bossiness caused his team to slow down, which made them lose and, when his ally Gliscor nominated him for elimination on the team's behalf, he was unanimously voted off over Crustle. 53rd: Minun - Carracosta chose Minun to do the challenge purely to sabotage her and lose the challenge and, when this happened, Minun was nominated by Carracosta for elimination and publicly chose to target Minun and, when the rest of the team decided to go with Carracosta's plan, Minun was voted off over Plusle. 52nd: Alomomola - Once she was named team captain, Alomomola decided to dictate and give her orders for the challenge, which rubbed some of her teammates the wrong way and, when her team lost, Alomomola decided to nominate Beautifly and Roserade up for grabs, stating she didn't cost the team's win. However, after Beautifly and Roserade successful convinced Mawile to flip, Alomomola was voted off over Beautifly. 51st: Jolteon - After falling off the beam first in the challenge, Jolteon was put up for nomination. Feeling safe, Jolteon did not campaign hard. However, due to a previous conversation before the challenge, Starmie decided Jolteon's days were numbered and, with the help of her alliance, Jolteon was voted off over Aromatisse. 50th: Beautifly - Once she lost the challenge as team captain, Beautifly was automatically up for elimination so she decided to nominate Simisage and Ludicolo. After pushing the majority of the team to eliminate Ludicolo, it appeared as though it was a done deal. However, once Ludicolo pulled out an idol he found during the challenge at elimination, thus securing himself, Beautifly was the sent highest vote getter, thus voted off over an immune Ludicolo. 49th: Jynx - After rubbing her entire team the wrong way, Mismagius decided it was time to sabotage Jynx, so with the help of Ninetales, they managed to hypnotise Jynx and Wigglytuff into sabotaging and losing the challenge for their team. Jynx tried to campaign along with Wigglytuff to save themselves, but she had burnt too many bridges with her teammates, thus Jynx was voted off over Wigglytuff. 48th: Uxie - After displaying a couple of strange symptoms during the past couple of episodes, such as sleep deprivation and nausea, Sandslash decided to get Uxie checked over and, once it was revealed that he needed to go to the hospital, Uxie was sent straight to hospital to get the care he needed, thus ending his time on the show, removing him on medical ground. 47th: Plusle - After laying low once Minun was eliminated, Plusle started to feel like his obsessed enemies had stopped targeting him. However, once Simisage and Carracosta openly sabotaged him during the challenge, it was clear they were still out to get him and, when it came down to elimination, he could not swing the middle people to vote his way, thus Plusle was voted off over Simisage. 46th: Wigglytuff - Wigglytuff seemed to struggle for most the game due to not letting go of her past feuds, specifically with Blissey. Once she became teamcaptain in Kenya, this was made obvious as she did whatever she could to make Blissey look bad. However, this backfired and everyone saw that Wigglytuff was too focused on her feud with Blissey to focus on the game, thus Wigglytuff was voted off over Blissey. 45th: Lanturn - After losing the challenge as team captain, Lanturn decided he wanted to target Stantler, however once he revealed his reasons for targeting Stantler were personal rather than strategic and due to the homophobic nature of this intentions, at the elimination ceremony, Sandslash decided to eliminate Lanturn himself, thus Lanturn was eliminated over Stantler. 44th: Swalot - even though he did not participate in the challenge, Swalot was nominated due to his lack of team effort and when he showed his ally Vespiquen who was also up that he would vote whomever to stay, she decided he was being too selfish and didn't deserve to stay around, so got the majority to target Swalot and at elimination, Swalot was voted off over Vespiquen. 43rd: Simipour - After failing to bring back the correct artefact for her team, along with Magcargo & Pelipper, Simipour was put up for elimination, thinking she was safe due to the alliance she had, Simipour did not campaign too hard as she believed the team was voting Magcargo, however Leavanny & Cinccino decided that Simipour was a safer option to eliminate as it weakened an under the radar alliance, thus at elimination, Simipour was voted off over Magcargo. 42nd: Cacturne - throughout the challenge, Cacturne was going more and more aggressive which rubbed his team the wrong way, especially Roserade. After Team Zapdos lost and Cacturne and his team were automatically up for elimination, Roserade campaigned to eliminate Cacturne due to his rude and aggressive behaviour during the challenge and it worked, as at the elimination ceremony majority voted for Cacturne, thus at elimination, Cacturner was voted off over Roserade.